


Not Quite Right

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dawn pretends real hard, she's almost good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open On Sunday: technical difficulties

She found Dawn on the bed, crying quietly.

“You are my sister. I love you. I don’t want you to cry.” She seemed to look inward for a moment. “I’ll make you hot chocolate.”

“No, wait!” When she turned back, Dawn added, “Maybe you could sit here with me?”

Dawn arranged her so they were sitting side-by-side, arms around waists. 

After a moment she asked, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, but maybe we could be quiet for a while?”

“OK.”

Closing her eyes against, well, everything, Dawn rested her head on the closest thing she had to her sister’s shoulder.


End file.
